DOOM Christmas
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The story of the first Christmas for Snaptrap, his henchmen... and their kids! Read to find out what happens! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The Night Before Christmas

(A/N: This fic shows us what happened during D.O.O.M.'s first real Christmas. Let's check it out!)

It was Christmas Eve in the city of Petropolis. By now, it was nighttime, and all the citizens knew that Santa would come tonight, but he wouldn't come until they were asleep, so they decided to try and get some sleep so he would come. Say, we should probably check on Snaptrap and his men and see what they're up to, since they're dads now! Come on!

At D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the kids just opened the presents (the ones under the tree) from each other, but the presents in the stockings would be opened tomorrow.

"I think the kids are having a pretty good Christmas so far." Snaptrap said as he watched the kids play with their new toys.

"It'll get better when Santa comes and leaves presents for them." Larry said.

"Wait a second! Santa's coming? When?!" Snaptrap asked, sounding nervous.

"Tonight, Boss. It's Christmas Eve, and that's when Santa comes!" Ollie said.

"Uh-oh! What if he decides to skip us again?" Snaptrap asked, now worried.

"What makes you think he's going to skip us?" Francisco asked.

"He knows that we're bad guys, and he probably thinks that we're raising our kids to be bad, too." Snaptrap explained.

"Why don't you ask Amanda what Santa will do? She probably knows." said Larry.

"Sounds like a plan, since I'm right here in the room." my voice said, surprising the reformed villains.

"Boy, that's creepy! Where the heck is she?" Snaptrap asked.

"Check the top of the tree! That's where I am!" I said.

They looked, but I wasn't there.

"You're not at the top of the tree." Francisco said.

"I'm the angel!" I said.

They got a good look at the angel, and sure enough, I was the angel!

"Wow! I thought the angel looked familiar!" said Larry.

"Right. Now what seems to be the trouble?" I asked.

"Well, we don't know if Santa knows that we've reformed, or that we're raising our kids to be good. Does he know?" Ollie asked.

"According to the song "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town", Santa knows if you've been bad or good, so there's a good chance that he knows about you guys reforming, and that you're raising those kids to be good." I replied.

"You sure?" Francisco asked.

"Positive!" I said.

"You'd better be!" Snaptrap said.

"Do you think I'd lie to you on Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Well, no..." Larry said.

"Then believe me! He'll come. Merry Christmas!" I said as I went back to being inanimate.

"Merry Christmas!" Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry replied.

After the kids were in their crib for the night, Snaptrap and his men decided to try and get some sleep, but they were afraid that Santa would skip them, so it was a while before they finally fell asleep.

Will Santa come? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Did Santa Come?

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Now we can find out if Santa came!)

 **The next morning...**

When Snaptrap awoke, he looked at the clock and realized that it was 6:00 a.m. It was Christmas Day!

"Did Santa come?" Snaptrap asked himself. He didn't want to check the main room all alone, but Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were still asleep, but he got out of bed and got dressed. His henchmen were still asleep, so Snaptrap decided to get Snappy.

Snaptrap quietly exited the bedroom and walked to the nursery, where the kids were lying in their crib, fast asleep. Snaptrap reached in and carefully lifted Snappy into his arms.

Snappy awoke with a startled cry when he felt somebody pick him up, but when he saw that his father had him, he relaxed and smiled.

"Let's go see if Santa came." Snaptrap whispered to Snappy. Then they went to the main room, and to Snaptrap's surprise, he saw a lot of presents, which obviously meant that Santa came.

"Wow! Santa came!" Snaptrap said in an awed whisper. After standing there for a few minutes, Snaptrap ran to the bedroom and yelled, "HENCHMEN! Get up! Get up! Santa came!"

"Boss, go back to bed." Francisco said, putting his pillow over his head.

"But it's Christmas, and Santa came!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Not now!" Larry said, pulling the covers up over himself.

"Weren't you listening?! I said 'it's Christmas, and Santa came'! Now get up!" Snaptrap said as he yanked the covers off of Larry.

"Santa came?!" Ollie asked, more awake. This also seemed to help Francisco and Larry wake up a little more.

"Yes! He did!" Snaptrap said. At this news, Ollie, Francisco and Larry jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. Then they all ran to the nursery, where Melody, Stella, and Murray were just waking up.

After getting the kids dressed, they all went downstairs to have breakfast. When they finished breakfast, they washed the dishes and went to the main room, checking the 'to-&-from' tags on the gifts.

Minutes later, when they sorted everything out, they opened the presents in the stockings before opening the presents from Santa Claus. And when they were done, they were happy with the presents they got.

"That's not all. Check this out!" I said, holding up a white envelope with the words "To D.O.O.M." written on it.

"Where did that come from?" Larry asked.

"It was lying among the topmost branches." I said, handing the envelope to Snaptrap.

Snaptrap opened the envelope, and it contained a letter. The letter was from Santa Claus, and he mentioned how surprised he was to discover that they had reformed, which got them to raise their kids to be good. He told them to keep up the good work, and wished them a merry Christmas.

"If anything, that letter pretty much _proves_ that Santa knows when you're bad or good." I said.

"She does have a point." Ollie said.

"Yeah. Well, this has got to be the best Christmas ever." Snaptrap said.

"I'm glad." I said, and they spent the rest of the day celebrating.

The End

So Santa came, and they had a merry Christmas!


End file.
